Rest In Peace
by Meme-tan
Summary: Lucy messes up a mission that nearly costs the team their lives, feeling unbelievably guilty she decides to leave the guild to train. Things don't go her way and she ends up almost dead but finds herself in the arms of a dragon on the road to becoming a future dragon slayer.
1. Post-Mortum Hallucinations

**(A/n: This story popped up in my mind out of the blue and didn't wanna leave, SO I wrote it down. It hasn't been beta'd so bare with me on the punctuation and grammar and I know the concept is a huge Mary Sue but oh well :3**.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. **

**Please enjoy the first chapter, its not very long, but like I said its just an idea right now so BARE WITH ME.)**

* * *

That day wasn't my day, I had never felt as useless in my entire life. Sure, no one was talking to me about it, no one had dared to so much as mention it. Natsu and Gray had been suspiciously quiet, Erza was quiet as usual but she had this extra angry stomp in her step and Happy was completely unhappy (pun intended.)

It was all my fault and I knew it, it wasn't the first time I had messed up on a mission, it wasn't the second either, or the third or the tenth. Anyone would get tired of me messing up mission after mission. Except that time was worse, all the other times it had only been my life at risk, that time I nearly killed the entire team.

We drifted back into the guild after a long three days of thief hunting in a random village, I instantly split up from the group and sat myself down at the bar. When I thought about it, I was a major misfit in Team Natsu, Erza was an S-Class mage, Natsu and Gray were nearly there and then there was me. I wouldn't be on the team if I hadn't decided to tag along on the search for Lullaby but I was useless for most of that too.

"Mira-san, can I have a glass of water please?" Mirajane drew her attention from cleaning the bar's chipped table top to looking at me, her smile faded and her brow lined itself with worry.

"What's wrong Lucy? Didn't the mission go well?" She conjured up a glass of water from under the bar and set it down in front of me.

"In the end it did," I sighed, "Let's just say it was a pretty bumpy ride and I didn't make it any easier." I could hear Natsu and Gray arguing in the background, they went straight back to normal as soon as they got in the guild, it made me blame myself even more. To make matters worse, Lisanna was sat amongst them, right next to Erza where I usually sat, with the hugest, cheesiest smile plastered across her face. Even Erza was smiling slightly instead of threatening them. I sighed again.

I was jealous. Lisanna had this ability to make everyone around her smile, even I couldn't avoid accidentally cracking a grin every time she spoke to me. She was just nice! She had no ill intention towards me so I wasn't capable off hating her, all I could do was sit on the sidelines and be silently jealous.

Mirajane's browline creased more and she frowned at me, "Don't beat yourself up about it, we all have our unlucky streaks, 'kay Lucy?" She raised a slight eyebrow at me before picking up a barrel of liquor from who-knows-where, she lifted it up with one hand and turned to look at me, sometimes she genuinely scared me. "I have to go, Cana looks like she's about to run out," she pointed over to the slightly tipsy woman drinking out of another barrel and giggled. "You feel better." She smiled brightly at me and walked off.

I downed my water and started on my way home, maybe Mira was right about the whole, "Unlucky streak," I had been too off of my game for it to be normal, I had nothing to blame but luck! I saw my house in the distance and sighed at the thought of going in, my landlady was nagging me about the rent which was only due in two days, I still had time dammit!

I opened the door to my apartment and found it empty for the first time in forever, no one was there eating my food, or being naked, or sleeping in my bed and it felt surprisingly lonely. I took Plue's key off of my belt and twisted it around my fingers, "Open gate of the Canis Minor: Nicola!"

Plue appeared at my feet in a flash of light and smoke, "Pun, pun~" he was shivering as usual and I still questioned why he was a snowmanish thing and not an actual dog.

"Come on Plue, it's bath time." I picked him up and walked over to the bathroom, placing him gently in the bathtub and turning on the hot water. He made his adorable melty noise which I could understand when I got in the water, it was pretty cold that day and life was friggin' stressful. After that I went sleep, it was a restless sleep but it was sleep no less.

The next morning wasn't any better, the headache banging against my head didn't help and neither did the nausea clouding my senses. I took an extra long cold shower which _also _did not help considering the crazy dark circles underneath my eyes. I threw on a random outfit from my wardrobe, closed Plue's gate, grabbed my keys and my whip then I left for the guild.

I bumped into practically every person on the way there and actually came pretty close to falling in the river for the first time ever. I entered the guild and stalked my way up to the bar. The noise level in the guild was at an all time low so I automatically knew that Gray and Natsu were missing.

Mira was cleaning the table again, she smiled at me almost instantly when I looked at her, she was so damn pleasant. "I can tell you're not feeling any better," she looked up at me sympathetically from her rag.

"Yeah, have you seen Natsu and the rest of them?" She flinched as soon as I mentioned them.

"They went on a mission, they said that they think you should sit this one out, something about you not being yourself lately." I almost cried. It was obvious that they meant well but I couldn't help feeling hurt.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy popped up next to me, she had this mischievous look in her eyes that made it obvious that she was going to ask about my novel.

"Hey Levy-chan."

She frowned at my short greeting, "What's up, writers' block got you down?"

I smiled slightly and cleared my throat, the tears were starting to gather, I knew if I talked my voice would crack and the tears would come straight after. So I just nodded then sighed. I didn't know why I felt so hurt, it was to be expected considering the fact that I had been useless on every other mission up until then, even I would be tired of me. I just hoped they would have the gal to say it to my face.

"Well you keep working on it, I can't wait to read the next chapter." I offered her a tight lipped smile as she walked away, it pained me to smile, I had no business doing it at that very moment. I just wanted to frown till my face got stuck like that. Then again I suffer from melodramatism.

If I had just been stronger I wouldn't have been sitting there wallowing in my own self-pity nor would I have to be coming up with emergency solutions to pay my rent.

"Mira, is Master here?" She looked at me while casually balancing 5 beer mugs as if she was holding nothing.

"Oh he's in his office, you'd better go see him before he leaves, he has another meeting." Looking down at the table top I contemplated my latest thought. It was probably in the moment, I would probably regret it later but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was for the best. I took my time getting up, I wanted to conjure up at least one reason to stay, but the fact that I was a weak mage and couldn't even protect myself made everything else amount to nothing.

Tapping slowly on the huge wooden door hidden in the hallway next to the bar, I almost hoped he wasn't in. Of course with my luck the muffled, "Come in." that I didn't want to hear came from the door.

"Oh, hello Lucy." He seemed happy to see me but curiosity gleamed brightly in his eyes.

"Hello, Master." His office was what you would imagine it to be, mainly made of cherry wood with every wall except the one behind him covered in full bookcases. The fire behind his unsuitably large desk crackled filling the temporary silence as he gestured to the plush leather seat in front of him.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

I sighed again then fumbled around my speech. How was I supposed to say what I wanted to, I wasn't even sure about it!

"Erm, Master," I started after an awkward while. "I-i was wondering if... I could l-leave the guild." I finished talking then finally met his gaze, he seemed stricken. "O-oh gosh! I meant temporarily of course, for training." I almost slapped myself, it was not the time to be making such honestly useless mistakes.

"You had me worried." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in stress, "When exactly did you want to leave, I _would_ like some time to think before just letting you go."

"T-today!" I slapped myself mentally, since when did I want to leave on the same day? "I-i wanted to leave today." Of course I didn't want to leave on the same day but I couldn't stop myself from talking.

He stared at me for a long time, looking for any sign that I would leave and just not come back, when he found none he sighed. "If you must go, then go. Just don't make this a waste of time! You'd better not come back till you're strong, if not I definetly wont forgive you. Now away with you!" I got up, smiled at him and turned to leave.

"Thank you so much Master." He nodded at me dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come back alive, we'll all be waiting for you Lucy." He smirked at me with hidden sadness in his eyes, I just nodded and closed the door. And that was that. I was leaving to become strong, to finally be a valid member of Team Natsu!

* * *

I shouldn't have left.

I really shouldn't have left.

I really, really, _really _shouldn't have left.

After making the decision to leave, I dropped off my keys with Mirajane, went home, packed, wrote a few notes and caught a train to the most remote area I could find, it was so bad I couldn't even pronounce the name.

Up until after the train ride it was an alright idea, I started my trek through the forest and still felt fine. Till I realised that I actually had to do something.

_Then_ I realised that I had absolutely no idea how to start or where to start or when to start, so I set up camp and all in all, my first day of training was a complete failure.

I woke up the next morning and packed up my makeshift camp, it was about time I started training _without_ my celestial spirits. I wouldn't always have them in battle. Without them I was pretty much useless, I wanted to be able to do something without the help of another person.

I strolled through the forest, hopeful that that day would be better than the ones before and up till then, it had been.

But, with my luck I obviously spoke to soon.

I had been too busy with my thoughts to register the beyond human deep breathing behind me, or the padded footsteps following my footprints, or the sheer size of the shadow towering over my own. Only when the roar of a loud grizzly bear came tearing into my senses did I register anything, the first logical thing I had registered in weeks was, "Run." I was regretting leaving all of my keys behind, I should've brought at least one but of course, at the time, I didn't have that sort of logic.

I pushed my legs till I was running at the fastest pace I could, the pounding footsteps of the bear were resounding loudly in my ears. My heart pounded faster with every footstep, pumping more and more adrenaline into my veins. Pushing through some shrubbery I somewhat snapped out of my fear-induced haze and managed to think. Where exactly was I going? Where exactly was I? How in the hell was I going to get a grizzly bear off my tail when I was lost, quickly tiring and completely keyless thus defenseless?

A loud roar behind me threw me straight back into a sprint with the bear hot on my heels, I felt the air shift behind me and the wind being knocked straight out of me as the bear took a swipe at my back. I landed on the floor with a grunt and barely felt my back being teared into as my liquid life ran into the soil beneath me.

My eyes slowly grew half lidded, the slow oncoming pain was pushing me deeper into my blood loss induced haze. I was tired, ready to sleep, death wasn't very nice anyway. I felt hot, feverish to the point where the soil beneath me seemed to be cooling my skin. I would be somewhat useful after I died, food for a pack of bears honestly seemed better than dying being known as the Lucy that I was, I wanted to be different, I wanted to be independent, I wanted to be strong.

Plus, I wasn't done living life. How was I going to finish my book from beyond the grave? Levy would never finish it. How was I supposed to get my first boyfriend if I was dead? My life was so damn incomplete.

The feverishness finally faded and left me with a comforting warm feeling that lulled me into sleep. The moment my eyes slipped closed another loud roar teared through the sound of death, it sounded guttural, primitive even, but at the same time it sounded powerful. It was something beyond me, something beyond anything I knew and anything that I would ever come to know.

I willed my eyes to open and they did, with a lot more effort than what I felt was necessary. My vision was blurred and took a while to focus. I saw a huge white blob practically fling the brown blob, probably the bear, into who-knows-where.

My eyes finally focused properly as the white blob made its way towards me, I felt its tail touch me, it felt like a leather belt running against my skin.

It shifted, seemingly attempting to purposely look me in the eye, the proximity of the blob to my face didn't require any refocusing as all I could see were its eyes.

Its iris' were mainly gray with flecks of blue and yellow that constantly orbited around its slit pupils. A ring of green and a ring of red sat around the iris, one ring of pure black sat between them. They were beautiful, definetly not such a bad thing to see as I died.

The eyes narrowed and as a result the slits in them became thinner... Slits? ...I would've slapped myself for not noticing before but I couldn't. It was a reptile, I had just been saved by some sort of reptile that lived in the forest. I felt its tail touch me again and it was longer than my height, there was no reptilian that large as far as I knew. Probably a post-mortum hallucination or something.

"Rest, child." And it could talk, I highly doubted that giant lizards got any better than that.

I grunted at the voice, it was female and surprisingly gentle, almost like a mother's, almost like _my _mother's. I wonder if death was like this for her too, did she see a giant white lizard instead of the grim reaper, did it lie down next to her and coax her into sleeping? The new-found wonder in me left a thousand and one questions unanswered. My mother had left quite a few questions unanswered too, I never got around to know what she died from, why exactly did she marry my father, she was happy and sweet and he was ... well, he was himself. Whoever told you opposites attract lied, life's easier when you're living it with someone who sees things from your point of view, when you're with someone who can say, "I know how you feel." and actually mean it.

When I was a child so much false pity was given to me, I felt like the only person in the world without a mother. I wondered if Natsu felt the way I did when I lost my mother when he lost Igneel. When I met him I finally wasn't the only one who had lost a parent.

"Your thoughts are frazzled child, I'm telling you to sleep. All will be better soon." I almost did sleep, but as Lizard said my thoughts _were_ frazzled, Natsu and his dad were constantly on my mind... if Igneel even counted as as a dad. Did Igneel count as a parent? He was pretty much a giant lizard.

I would've slapped myself if I could but the slap in the face I got from realisation practically done the job.

Lizard wasn't a giant lizard.

Lizard was a dragon.

I was laying in the talons of a dragon that I had named Lizard, bleeding to death and slyly realising that Lizard would probably eat me afterward.

I would most definetly not be able to rest in peace.

* * *

**(A/n: Thank you sosososo much for reading till the end. Any criticism you have to give is welcome, just be constructive and not destrcutive.**

**Please follow and review :****D**

**Chapter 2 is in progress, I'll try and have it up in at least 3-4 days and I'll try make it at least 1000 words longer so there'll be actual content! YAY FOR CONTENT!**

**There's a poll for the couple up on my profile, so if you're looking forward to any particular couple GO VOTE!)**


	2. Back Home Alive and Kicking, Literally

**(A/n: YAY NEW CHAPTER! This took me all day to write and it is kinda rushed _and_ unbeta'd, if anyone would like to be my beta message me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. At all. If I did I would be awesome.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!)**

* * *

Death was definitely not what I was expecting it to be. I had heard that some people felt relief, others felt secure, some people saw clouds and golden gates. I felt nothing but painful discomfort making my back throb and the biting cold freezing away my finger tips. I was highly disappointed at the sight too, it looked like the back of my eyelids, just plain black.

For a split second, I thought I had gone to hell and that hellfire would start blazing at any moment. Till I felt that same leathery tail rub itself against my skin, then I realised I genuinely was staring at the back of my eyelids.

I was still alive! Lizard hadn't eaten me and the Bear wounds hadn't killed me either, at that point it was a miracle that I was even alive.

"Child, wake up. Time is ticking away." I moved to roll onto my front stiffly, the skin on my back was tight and felt swollen, it was better than it being ripped to shreds. I grunted as I finally made it onto my front and peeled my eyes open, I was definitely alive, we were still in the forest and I'm pretty sure it was only the next day as the sun was rising and the bear lay lifeless about 10 meters to my left.

I looked to my right and almost passed out, "WHAT HAPPENED TO LIZARD!?" My scream left my head spinning but I couldn't take my eyes off of the figure in front of me. Instead of the giant white dragon there stood a woman, she was tall with long, wavy white hair that touched the small off her back. Her skin was tan and her face was sharp, her cheek bones sat high on her face and she had a defined jaw line. What mesmerized me the most about her were her eyes. They were the exact same as Lizard's, mostly grey with flecks of random colours rotating and spinning around her pupils, the colours seemed to speed up as she narrowed her eyes upon hearing me shout, "Lizard," she didn't look too happy.

She sighed a turned around, seemingly contemplating something, the tight dark grey pants she was wearing creased and I wondered if she was cold wearing just bandages around her chest and a black leather vest that resembled Natsu's on top of it. "I am this so called "Lizard" you speak of." Oh, that made total sense. Let's just say she did not look anything like a dragon anymore.

She sighed again, rubbed her nose in a stressed manner and walked over to me, her heeled black combat boot sinking into the wet dirt bellow us. She squatted next to me and proceeded to help me sit up with my back against a tree trunk.

"This may seem slightly crazy, but, I need your help." She sat down next to me and I didn't answer her, my mouth was glued shut with exhaustion. "Do you mind if I tell you a story?" I grunted as she shifted so she was more comfortable.

"My name is Draconia, you're Lucy right?" I nodded and she sighed again.

"Well, everyone knows that everything started somewhere, everything is here for a reason." She looked at me to see if I was following and I nodded. "Dragons are apart of that everything, they weren't just here when everything started out, they too have a cause." She looked at me again and I nodded, "Let's just say that I'm that cause, thus making me the mother of all dragons. Before you ask, yes Igneel is my son and yes I am very old." Now that came as a shock to me, she only looked a few years older than me yet here she was telling me she had dragon babies.

She looked down at her hands ruefully."Now, when I was born I had only one sibling, my twin brother Acnologia. I was born with the powers of light while he was born with the powers of darkness. He is still alive to this day just as I am, but let's just say he isn't very happy. I have the ability to see into the future and I found out that he's planning attacks against the humans." She turned to look at me and her eyes stared right into my soul, "This is why I need you, I had a vision, a short one, but it showed me what I needed to know." She grabbed my forearms and squeezed them tightly, "It was you, about to go into battle against Acnologia."

She continued to stare me down as I processed the new-found information. She wanted _me_, to go fight her crazy brother that knew how to use dark magic. "I am not doing that. I can barely keep myself alive on a mission, what makes you think I can defeat a dragon?" My voice was hoarse and cracked frequently, talking hurt.

"I would go by myself but I cannot, my powers are growing weaker. I will train you Lucy, all will go well."

I stared at her, she seemed so sincere.

On the plus side, the mother of all dragons was practically begging to teach me Dragon Slayer magic. I was leaving the guild to train, wouldn't this be the ultimate training? Master did tell me to become strong, but me leaving and coming back a dragon slayer would be beyond anyone's expectations and best of all, I would finally be able to fulfill my original goal, to become a valid member of Team Natsu. All the tiredness in me vanished and I was filled with a sudden determination, "I'll do it." Her eyes widened with happiness as she looked at me, I shocked myself with the decision, but I was trusting her and hoping that all would indeed go well.

* * *

All was going beyond badly.

The moment I said yes she broke into a sweet, childish smile seeming perfectly innocent but that woman was the devil's incarnate. She healed my back and gave me a day to rest, after all bear wounds did not heal over night.

If I had known I would have taken that day off to run back to the guild.

At the crack of dawn she came tearing into my newly pitched tent and dragged me out of it. But the dragging didn't stop there, she pulled me over to the nearest lake and threw me in, blankets and all.

She stood at the side of the lake with a cheesy smile on her face, "Today, we are learning Water Magic!"

Rising out of the lake I pulled off my shirt and wet trousers and flung them at her feet "I can see that." I said while shivering, she laughed and shoved me back in.

I wasn't going to be learning just water magic, nor was I going to be learning every element she could control, we didn't have time for that since Acnologia would be striking in about 5 years. So we were covering water, earth, sky, light and the bare minimum on a few others. She was hoping that he was also weakened meaning defeating him wouldn't take as much power.

Draconia could only do Light Dragon Slayer Magic, meaning she controlled most of the things that light touched. Acnologia could only do Dark Dragon Slayer Magic, meaning he controlled most of the things that darkness touched. Their magic was complimentary but could also be completely deadly to the opposite sibling, if she decided to use water while he used lightning she could end up seriously hurt and vice-versa for each element.

Water Dragon Slayer Magic was painful to learn, it was a cold and wet process and she was pure evil. I nearly drowned because she held my head under the water while stating matter-of-factly that I should be able to breathe under the water. I did learn the bare minimum of Ice Magic along the way. Literally the bare minimum, all I could do was freeze glasses of water and make ice sculptures, disfigured and unrecognisable sculptures but sculptures no less.

Earth was even more a painful process. It required me rolling around in mud and eating bugs to become, "More familiar," with the element. I didn't like it. I'm pretty sure half of it was fake training anyway. She once made me stand still for an hour claiming that I was, "Becoming one," with the forest's trees because trees couldn't move. Such lies.

Sky Magic was beyond painful. Besides falling to my doom every time she decided to throw me off of a cliff to see if I had learnt how to fly yet, I had also faced a fair amount of ridicule. She made me do what she liked to call an Air Dance, which consisted of me waving my arms around and making fake swishing noises. As you may have noticed she wasn't as serious as she seemed. After looking at her a few times I even noticed that she had a grin like Natsu's, it was contagious.

Light Magic probably gave me a skin condition, we practiced it every summer since that is when there was the most light. I was forced to stand for hours on end under the light till my skin stopped tanning, which took a while considering the fact that I burnt up like a shriveled tomato first.

About a three years into my training she decided it would be best if we moved out of the forest and back into the main Earthlands, she claimed I was becoming too primitive. Thus meaning I ate with my face and liked sleeping in trees. Plus I hadn't seen a mirror in that three years and to be honest I probably looked like a crazy hermit. Ripped clothes and random travelers finding me in trees did not help with that stereotype.

Moving back into the main Earthlands was more significant to me than she would ever know, it meant that I was stronger and just a few steps from moving back to Magnolia and even fewer steps to actually going back to Fairy Tail. We were going to Bosca, a city right next door to Fiore.

We walked in silence till she sighed, that always meant she was over thinking something. "Lucy," she started quietly, as if she was afraid to ask the question. "What's Natsu like? I'm killing myself wondering what kind of person Igneel raised." She smiled at the name of her son and I wondered how long she hadn't seen her children for. Did they even know that she was alive?

"Natsu is, w-well, h-he's..." I stopped talking and I thought to myself. How was I supposed to say what I wanted to say without hurting her feelings?

"O-Oh don't worry about it if it makes you uncomfortable!" I sighed at the frantic tone in her voice, why was she caring about how I felt?

"Natsu's another you, he's a complete loud-mouthed scatter-brained idiot. A kind idiot, but an idiot no less." I finished, satisfied with my speech and looked over at her, she had a sort of glazed teary look in her multicolored eyes.

All the talk about Fairy Tail made me look down at my hand, my guild mark wasn't there anymore, it faded about 2 years into my training. Master hadn't said anything about it going missing so I was assuming that they were assuming that I was dead. After all, I didn't specify my leaving time and 2 years is a _long_ time.

"Wendy is Grandine's kid, she's still really young but she's already really strong. She's very shy but she's sweet." She looked at me, completely engrossed in what I was saying. "Gajeel, Metalicana's kid, is a completely different story though, or maybe it's because we got off on the wrong foot... Either way or he's mean and scary and looks like he would torture me with needles if we weren't in the same guild." She gave a puff of laughter, "That's it for all the ones I know, maybe you can meet them if you come with me when I go back!"

Her smiled faded and she looked down and the dirt trail we were walking on, "Yeah, maybe..."

I didn't know what she meant by that but I wasn't going to push it.

The train station we were heading for slowly emerged over the hills and I immediately sped up, I was bursting with excitement, I was going to see people! I was _tired_ of looking at Draconia's face.

Of course, with my luck, when we got there I was thoroughly disappointed, I didn't remember what the station looked like when I arrived there three years before but I wasn't expecting it to be so damn small. Draconia bought our tickets from a bored looking man sat behind an old wooden desk.

She handed me a ticket and sat down next to me on the wooden bench, "So, as far as anyone knows, my name is Nia. Got it?"

I laughed and nodded at her.

So we waited, and waited and waited. Then at last the train came, it was also pathetically small.

The ride to Bosca wasn't very long and looking out of the window made me almost pass out. The place was swimming with people, I looked at Draconia and smiled brightly. I was beyond excited. The train slowed and screeched to a halt, I took that as I signal to jump off of the train and Draconia followed behind me slowly.

As soon as I arrived to the door I stopped dead in my tracks, we weren't in Bosca. The sign hanging off of the ceiling in the middle of all the confusion said in big block lettering, _Magnolia Station._

I felt Draconia push me off of the train and into all the confusion. I was panicking, what if I saw someone I knew, it wasn't time for me to go back yet! She turned me around and slapped my cheeks, "Lucy, the day came faster than I thought it would, I'm not doing this by choice, I found out in a vision this morning. You need to go back to Fairy Tail _now, _Acnologia's attack is fast approaching and you need to get yourself on the mission. Do you understand me Lucy?" No. I wanted to say no.

I was confused, the people pushing past us made everything so much worse, I was starting to feel claustrophobic. "Nia, w-what am I supposed to d-do when I get there?" She pressed a finger to my lips and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Trust me Lucy. All will go well." I looked down and my shoes, and closed my eyes, doing everything in my power to actually believe her.

"But Nia, I can't do it." I finally opened my eyes and looked up. The warms hands brushing hair out of my face were gone and the space in front of me was empty.

She had vanished.

Leaving me, standing in Magnolia station, in the same outfit that she met me in completely alone. It was like I had lost my mother all over again, but this time all I had to remember her by were her clothes.

I slowly turned shakily and started on my way to Fairy Tail, Draconia had never lied to me, if she said all would be well, everything would okay, it could take a while but everything would be fine sooner or later.

I stopped at the stations exit and stared at the cobblestones that paved my way out of there. I took a deep breath then stepped out onto one, the heeled combat boot that I was wearing clicked against the smooth stone. Then I took another step and kept going like that till I was in the town center, nothing had changed.

The town center was still filled with merchants, all of them selling some kind of food, mostly fish, after all Magnolia was a fishing town. In the corner of all the ruckus was my favorite magic store and they were having a 50% off sale on all magic books. I took the usual left into the next road and kept walking.

For the first time in a while, I caught a glimpse of myself in a store window and almost screamed. My hair had grown and now went down to mid back, it was a lighter shade of blonde, all the days in the sun had lightened my hair and tanned my skin. The one thing that caught me off guard was my eye colour, it had changed to imitate Draconia's.

The brown in my eyes had also lightened, reminding me of a prettier version of the mud I had to swim in. Green and blue flecks rotated around my now pointed-oval shaped pupils a ring of yellow, a ring of black and a ring of blue sat around my iris' in that order. They were beautiful, just as I had thought with Draconia's eyes.

I stepped away from the window awkwardly with the owner on the inside giving me an equally awkward look. I sighed and started walking again, contemplating what I would do when I got there. Of course with my luck I forgot how close the guild was and ended up flying face first into the gate on the outside.

Rubbing my face I looked up at it and I was shocked by the sheer size of it. It had doubled in size and looked completely different, it was practically sparkling in all its new-ness. I pushed open the gate and walked slowly to the door.

I took a deep breath.

Pushed it open.

And instantly closed it.

I wasn't scared or anything, a chair had just come flying at me as soon as I opened the door. So, logically, I closed it. I heard some shuffling, a few whispered threats and the scraping of tables against the floor. I opened the door _again _and found everyone sitting with forced smiles on their faces. All was explained when I saw Erza standing in the middle of it all looking irritated.

I stepped in and closed the door, hushed whispers sprung around me as I made my way to the door. Mirajane was at her usual spot at the bar, cleaning the table top as if she would never tire.

As soon as I got there she turned to look at me with a bright smile, "Hello, do you need some help?" What? The realisation slapped me in the face. No one recognised me, that's why no one so much as got up when I walked in.

"Erm, y-yeah, is Master in?" She smiled as soon as I asked the question.

"So you want to join right?" She looked up at me with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Uh, k-kind of." She frowned at my answer.

"Well, his office is around the corner, if you are joining come back to me for a guild mark, okay?" I nodded and done my best not to laugh when she held the stamp up at me like some sort of weapon.

I took another deep breath and made my way around the corner then knocked on the huge cherry wood door in front of me. A muffled, "Come in!" notified me that he was inside and that there was no turning back. I had to do this, if not everything Draconia put me through would be utterly pointless. I pushed the door open and slid inside.

"Who are you?" He was looking at me dryly, even he didn't recognise me.

"Uhm, Master, its me," I trailed off and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who is this me?" He was now standing on his giant cherry wood desk pointing at me with an offending finger.

"Lucy."

He lowered the finger instantly and froze in shock, "L-Lucy?"

I nodded, "That's me."

"B-But, you're dead."

"That's not true Master, training took longer than I thought it would and about 2 years in my guild mark disappeared."

He looked up and me with tears brimming in his eyes, "MIRAJANE!" He screamed as loud as he could, his voice shaking.

Instead of just Mirajane I heard a thousand frantic steps making their way to the door, a flaming foot kicked the door in, "GRAMPS!" Natsu came flying in and everyone else got stuck in the door way.

"Gramps, are you okay, is she trying to kill you? She looks all mean and scary and murderous!"

Master turned to look at Natsu, "Who the hell taught you how to say murderous?"

Natsu smiled proudly, "Levy-chan did, she's been reading Lucy's book to me and I've actually been paying attention. I can't wait for her to come back and finish writing it." At the sound of my name being mention the guild looked crestfallen, Natsu's proud smile faded and turned into a depressed frown.

I didn't know how to feel about it, even Natsu had read my book and Natsu didn't read.

Master perked up as if remembering that he had something to say, "Today is a great day for Fairy Tail." He started loudly, practically announcing that he was going to give an inspirational speech, which implied that no one should interrupt.

"Why?" And of course Natsu had to break the unspoken rule and open his mouth.

Master turned and gave him a dark glare, "Shut up." He turned and smiled again, "As I was saying, today is a great day for Fairy Tail as our nakama has returned to us. As of today Lucy Heartfilia is a Fairy Tail mage once again." He turned and pointed at me, I stared blankly at them and they stared blankly at me.

There was silence for about a minute before Natsu turned to Master, "Gramps, that's not Luce."

"Yes it is, I'm not blind yet boy! YOU!" he pointed at me, "Tell them!"

They all stared at me and looked back blankly, "Erm, I-I'm Lucy?"

Natsu turned to look at me, "Hmmm... You do have Luce's face, and her body, I guess you could pass off as her to a stranger but not to me!" He stood in front of me triumphantly and poked a finger in my face.

I flushed red and crossed my arms over my chest, my body acted upon impulse and I delivered a sharp kick to his face. He looked up at me with pained eyes from the floor, his expression changed from pained to disbelieving to happy in a millisecond. "IT IS LUCY! That was the Lucy Kick, only she could ever kick anyone like that!"

I slapped my forehead, I understood why they couldn't recognise me based on appearance but to know me based on a kick is beyond ridiculous.

"ALL OF YOU, OUT!" Master shouted from behind me, there was no way they were all fitting in anyway.

Once they were all un-stuck from the door I slowly made my way out, I was attacked by hugs left and right. Mirajane gave me a smile from her spot over at the bar and handed me my keys. I ended up pushed onto a table with most of the guild members gathered around me as if I was telling some sort of story.

Maybe I should've kicked people more often.

* * *

**(A/n: And that is a wrap! The next chapter will be up soon, I just need you guys to pick a couple and I might even be able to start writing tonight!**

**After that we are ready and rearing to go! **

**Please follow and review!**

**I would like to give a special thank you to the 8 people that did review chapter 1, I love you. **

**Thank you for keeping up with the story and I hope you all stay till the end.**

**THANK YOU!)**


	3. That's Something I'd Like To Know

**(A/n: Sorry once again for the delayed update! It hasn't been proof read again because I really wanted to post this and I think my proof reader is asleep. It's like 4 am by the way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AWESOME THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Enjoy! .**

* * *

"Hey Mirajane! Break out the booze, we have a reason to celebrate!" Master Makarov popped out of the hallway and sat down in his usual spot on top of the bar.

The rest of the guild cheered in agreement and in what seemed to be a split second they were all holding beer glasses, Cana looked like she was on cloud nine.

Erza was taking her time soaking in my appearance, staring at me with her usual calculating gaze, just amplified by 10.

"Lucy," I looked down at her from my perch on the table, "What happened to your eyes?"

Now, at this point I was torn. Was I supposed to tell them that I left and got taught Dragon Slayer Magic by the mother of all dragons so I could defeat her evil twin brother who's crazy and planning to kill a bunch of people, I think not.

"I don't know, at some point they just changed." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, she hummed suspiciously at my answer but she seemed to accept it.

"What did you even do while you were gone?" Natsu was looking up at me with curious eyes. Once again I found myself contemplating whether or not I should tell them about Draconia. There had to be a more believable way that wouldn't get anyone hurt. Knowing Natsu and Gray, the moment I told them they would be up and screaming at me to battle them. Which I did not want to do.

"You know what you guys, I would love to sit and chat but I need to go find a place to stay. I'm pretty sure I got evicted." I jumped off of the table and waved them all goodbye.

"Lucy, you could always stay at Fairy Hills." Gray spoke up at me from the table matter-of-factly as if was the most obvious thing ever. The confused look on my face obviously explained everything, "It's our female dormitory, all the chicks stay there."

Erza stood up and grabbed me by the arm, "You may stay in my room for tonight and you will accompany us on a mission tomorrow, that way you'll have money for your own room."

On the inside I was freaking out. What was I supposed to do? I had decided that me being a Dragon Slayer was to be hidden till any news about Acnologia was heard. Sure I could use my keys but then me training would seem pointless to them and that would be suspicious too.

"No, Erza I couldn't take advantage of you like that. I have enough for a hotel room and it's your mission, go ahead and leave without me. I'd hate to be a burden." I practically ran away after saying that.

I found myself a cheap hotel in town and sat silently on the bed in the plain room. I took out my keys and felt the smooth metal within my hands, it had been a whole 3 years since I had seen any of my spirits.

I picked up Loke's key and stared at it. "Might as well say hi." I said to myself, then poised the key in the air in front of me.

"Open gate of the Lion: Leo!" I turned the key in its imaginary lock and was blinded by a flash of light and smoke. Damn the spirits for being so dramatic.

I could see Loke's silhouette through the smoke, it had been a while since I'd seen his abnormally spiky hair. I almost laughed when I saw his sunglasses glint behind the smoke, he still wore them. When the smoke finally faded he tilted his head at me dramatically with his eyes closed, "Lucy, I've been waiting for you. I knew I'd be the first spirit you'd summon." He opened his eyes, stared, then closed and opened them again, as if expecting to see something different.

After a while of him standing there and blinking like an idiot he sighed through his nose, "Who exactly are you? And where's Lucy?" He pointed an accusing finger at me and narrowed his eyes.

"You know, it's surprising that you don't recognise me." The moment I said that he looked stricken.

"You're one of my ex-girlfriends aren't you? You killed Lucy and took the keys didn't you? There was never any training, it was just your cover story!" Well, that escalated quickly. He dropped to his knees in front of me and started to sob. Not like fake tears, or just plain melodramatic tears _no_ they were full-fledged cry until you hiccup tears.

"Loke, I am Lucy."

"NO, _no_. You did kill her but you'll never take her place in my heart, you'll never be Lucy! Couldn't you just get over me? I know I'm good-looking but you could find someone else _nearly_ as good-looking as me. Now I have to live the rest of my life in a dark Lucy-less abyss... What am I going to tell the other spirits when the find out that our new owner is one of my crazed exes, they'll kill me! WAHHH, LUCY COME BACK!"

I stared at him blankly as he finally began to calm down, "...Loke, shut up."

I got up and sat down on the floor next to him, "Look at me real close." I inched my face closer to his, "Do I look like Lucy now?" He shook his head, I sighed and used my hand as a make-shift hair band for one side of my hair. Did I really look that different?

Recognition flashed in his eyes as he tackled me to the ground, "LUCY, I thought you were dead! We all missed you," He stared deep into my eyes then added, "Especially me."

I pushed him off of me and got up, "Loke, we haven't got time for fun and games. I need you to relay a message to everyone else." He nodded upon seeing that I was serious.

"I was trained by a dragon out in the forest thus making me a Dragon Slayer, we'll go into specifics later, the dragon didn't pick me on a whim, she needs me to go out and kill her brother Acnologia. If I do end up summoning you guys in the fight, I need you to be prepared for the worst." He looked up at me from the floor looking completely flabbergasted.

"You have time to be shocked later, just go now!" He nodded and disappeared in another flash of smoke and light that left me somewhat blind and gagging. To think that I was used to that.

I opened a window to let out the smoke and sighed, a bath would probably make me feel better. Leaving the room I went into the bathroom and filled up the tub. I finally knew why Natsu got all, "Fired up," when he ate fire, being surrounded in your element was rejuvenating.

I closed my eyes and slid deeper into the water, tottering between sleep and awareness, till I heard a thump come from outside the bathroom. I thought nothing of it, I just heightened up my guard and stiffened my muscles. Attacking someone while too relaxed just didn't work.

Upon hearing more thumps and whispers I got out of the tub and pulled on a towel, tying it extra tightly so it wouldn't fall off. Of course with my luck, instead of there being some sort of villain in my room there was Team Natsu, all sitting around my room. Natsu and Gray were arguing behind Erza while she sat in front of my open suitcase looking mystified at what was inside.

Erza looked up at me casually, "Lucy, is this even underwear?"

I let out an angry scream, grabbed the suitcase and ran back into the bathroom. I put on a random top and a pair of baggy pants before running out and glaring at all of them. "What are you all doing here?" They all stared at me blankly as if they needed no reason for breaking into my room, "More importantly, how did you get in?! I highly doubt the owner would let any of you up here." They all pointed silently to the open window behind them.

I rubbed my temples with a sigh and sat on my bed, "Do you guys mind, I need to sleep."

I didn't wait for a response and just shoved myself under my blankets and closed my eyes. I needed time to think.

Where exactly had Draconia gone, I had heard that everyone's dragon disappeared at a certain time but, why? She had no reason to leave, we were only about 75 percent done with all the training and she told me Acnologia wasn't going to strike till about a year from then.

The day that I met her she told me she was weakening, the memory made me cringe, that was probably why she left. To build up her strength in the Dragon Kingdom or wherever she came from for the final battle. When I thought about it, It was the first time I had had a mother in a long time. I wasn't about to let her leave without getting some revenge.

Fading back out of my contemplation I could already hear the two idiots arguing. They were both attempting to lay down on the empty side of the bed and failing horribly, "Get off Popsicle! You'll probably freeze Lucy to death anyway." Natsu shoved Gray off of the bed, jumped in then pulled the blanket off of me and wrapped himself into a cocoon.

"Shut the hell up Fire Breath, _you're_ the one freezing the poor girl to death. You just took all the blankets, idiot." Poor girl? When did Gray become the type to be nice I was beginning to question life. Gray was looking up at the Natsu lump sitting in the middle of the bed.

"What did you call me you Stripper?" Natsu burnt away the blanket and glared down at Gray, as retaliation he made a small spear in his hand and held it to Natsu's neck.

"I called you an idiot, idiot. Or could you not hear me because there was too much stupid in your ears." I almost died from the crapiness of their insults. I also would've stayed quiet in my pretend sleep state but the coldness was getting to me and the idiots had ruined the blankets and I was gonna have to pay for them.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP." I got up and pushed myself between them, "Where is Erza?!" They both pointed at the bathroom in unison and I sighed. "Sort this out away from me, both of you go sleep on the sofas or something." The room had a makeshift living room with two sofas in it. One big and one slightly smaller.

"But Luce, that's not fair!" Natsu pouted and crossed his arms.

I looked at him dryly, "As if I give a damn about fairness, I'm tired. Plus it is _my _hotel room that_ I _paid for, therefore _you_ will sleep on the sofa and think about how you're going to pay the hotel owner back for those blankets." They both sighed and walked over to the sofas.

I ran contently back to my bed and immersed myself in the beautiful warm comfort called a mattress. For about two seconds. Before I heard them arguing again, but this time it was about who got the bigger sofa. Only thing is, there was barely a difference between the two sofas, one was probably about 10cm longer than the other and both of the idiots were around the same height. None of them needed that extra 10cm!

Ignoring them I turned over to look at the wall opposite me, only to catch a glimpse of Natsu. His hand alight with flames, cutting about half a meter off of one of the sofas claiming it was 10cm. I tried to get up and kill the idiot but by the time I got up, burnt sofa stuffing was flying everywhere.

I stared at them and they both stared at me. Gray raised his hands silently as if saying, "It's not my fault!" While Natsu rubbed his head sheepishly.

Sighing I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes, "Erm, Luce, aren't you mad?" I heard Natsu tentatively say from amongst all the stuffing._  
_

I threw a pillow at him and turned to face them, "I'm beyond mad, I'm just too tired to kill you, so, I'm not gonna kill you today. I'm gonna leave Erza to that." As if on que I heard the bathroom door open and a fully dressed Erza came out with only slightly damp hair to prove that she had taken a shower.

"What happened here!?" Then I casually fell asleep, only stirred on ocassion by the cries of Erza's victims. It was what they got for being so damn annoying.

The next morning I woke up somehow even more tired than how I felt last night. Erza was laying calmly next to me and I could hear sniffles coming from the two sofas. All in all it looked like it was going to be an okay morning, it was warm and somehow there was a slight suspicious breeze in the room, the sun was even trickling through the windows.

Everything I said was a lie. The breeze was not suspicious in the least, nor was the sun trickling through the windows. Nope. There was no wall. It was gone. Leaving a beyond huge hole intruding on the cottage like look of the hotel. Erza had beaten them through the wall, I knew I shouldn't have left her to it. She had no sense of her surroundings either!

I silently got up and ran over to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, putting on a tight pair of grey pants and a studded gladiator bralet I threw on the leather cardiganish thing and tripped into a plain pair of combat boots. I ran back out to see civilians gathering outside the hole, I went to go wake the idiots up but found that they were already awake, looking tired and broken, but awake. Erza was attempting to piece the wall back together and failing.

"You two have five minutes in the bathroom. We need to run away before the owner wakes up and kills us." They both tore off towards the bathroom and after some bumping and crashing they came out looking slightly refreshed but still broken.

Grabbing my suitcase we all jumped out of the hole and made our way to the guild on a sly. If the two idiots even tried to talk they would be faced with glares that would kill them if the circumstances allowed.

Upon getting there they all walked off to the job board while I walked over to the bar. "Good morning Mira-san!" I sat down at the bar and she smiled at me.

"Good morning Lucy, you left really early last night. You actually missed your own party!"

I gave a breath of laughter, "Yeah, I'm sorry, the travelling really took its toll on me."

She nodded and gasped to herself as if remembering something, "Oh Lucy, you forgot to get your guild mark renewed!" She took the stamp out from under the bar and held it towards my hand, "Same spot?"

I looked down at my hand and thought to myself. That would finally be the symbol that I was strong enough to be a true part of Fairy tail, did I really want it on my hand again? "Erm, no. Can I get it done on my stomach?"

She nodded and came around the bar with the stamp, daintily pressing it to the area left of my belly button she nodded to herself when it started to glow. It turned silver, the colour of white gold and gleamed like metal in the sunlight.

"I've never seen one do that." I nodded at her and smiled, that was it, my homage and promise to never forget or let down Draconia came in the form of my guild mark that was the same colour as her hair and scales. It was perfect.

"Luce! It's time for the mission, let's go!" Natsu ran over from the board and grabbed me by the hand.

I turned to Mira and gave her an apologetic look, "Mira, could you save me a room in Fairy Hills please?" She nodded and smiled.

"Take care on the mission!"

Of course I hadn't actually agreed to go but arguing would be futile because it took less than the usual 10 minutes to get to the train station so I had no time to creep off. Plus, I needed the money for rent.

"Luce?" I snapped out of my train of thought by Natsu who was sitting on a train station bench with me, waiting for Erza to buy our tickets, literally sniffing my hair. "I caught a whiff of it earlier when you turned to talk to Mirajane but I just noticed it. You smell really different."

Dragon Slayer noses were kinda hard to get by. Especially when it came to Natsu who just liked asking questions about everything. "You smell kinda like Wendy or Gajeel," He paused and sniffed his arm, "Or me. Sort of reptile like." I almost passed out with shock. How in the hell did I get discovered so quickly? I failed at being incognito.

Gray snickered from the other side of me, "Flamebrain, don't compare her smell to yours. She smells way better than you."

In my peripheral vision I saw a puff of blue emerge from nowhere and land in my lap, "He lllllllllllllllllllikes you..." Happy was laying in my lap with a fish in hand giving me his creepy little grin.

In complete all three of us turned and shouted, "Shut up cat!"

"What I was trying to say is, that idiot smells like crap so everyone smells better than him."

Then the two started to argue, I was too busy hugging Happy to notice. Erza walked back with the tickets and they were instantly quiet. "Let's go."

Sooner or later we were on a train with Natsu rolling around on the brink of death. "Well, this mission is fairly simple, we just need to eliminate some monsters that have been bothering a small village. They show up around 4 pm every day so we should have time to get back home." Erza was right about it being simple, I just wasn't too sure about going on a mission with them. Knowing them something would go wrong and I would unconsciously do something that I didn't want to. In other words kick some monster butt with Dragon Slayer Magic that I'm not supposed to have.

The train slowed to a halt and Natsu ran off as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast.

The village wasn't very far away from the train station and as Erza had said, it was quite small. About 20 houses and few little markets dotted randomly across an empty field of land was all the village consisted of.

A friendly looking old woman that was standing at the edge of the village invited us to wait inside her hut. It was 3:30 pm all we had to do was not ruin her house for half an hour and we'd be home free! So I was staring at the two idiots from my side of the old woman's living room with all the evil I could muster up. Which is a lot if I do say so myself. And it worked, they sat, not necessarily still for the entire half hour.

At 3:59 pm all the villagers ran into their houses and at exactly 4 pm, just as they had said, a group of about 10 monsters came running out of the forest screaming like banshees. They attacked blindly, literally obliterating everything in their sight, they seemed to have no distinct motive and that irritated me.

The old woman shoved us all out of her house directly in front of the beasts and Erza, being the professional that she is, ex-quipped a sword and ran head first at the battle.

Happy picked Natsu up, he took a slurp at a nearby lantern and Gray screamed, "Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" Before jumping in with Erza and slashing at a few of the ugly things.

Looking down at my keys I smiled slightly, "Might as well, for old times sake." A gust of fire blew past me as I took out Taurus key. "Open, Gate of The Golden Bull: Taurus " The usual light and smoke appeared and there stood Taurus in all of his perverse glory.

"LUCY! Loke told me you changed! You've grown to be even more beautiful! And your body, oh, your body! It's still so perfect and your breasts, oh, your breasts, I MUST TOUCH!" I watched him as he rambled on and on about his usual stupidity.

"Hey Taurus, we're sort of in the middle of a fight. I promise I'll say hello to you properly later." He turned to the battle and jumped in attacking the beasts left and right. The dead ones melting into goo and disappearing into the ground. Slowly growing bored I decided to join in, after a few punches and more goo the fight was over. Leaving us as a group of nasty gooeyness.

Closing Taurus' gate I turned to the rest of the group, "Well then, let's get paid and go home." And we did just that.

Arriving back at the guild a few hours later was glorious, I would be able to sit in peace and live my life. I was beginning to feel majorly sick as well, I hadn't properly absorbed any of my elements in at least 2 days. I had only had one glass of water, no light was prolonged, I definitely hadn't eaten any dirt, air was the only thing I had absorbed because I did have to breath. I was feeling beyond hot and was sure that I had a fever.

Of course with it being a fever that was caused by my lack of elements it was a Dragon Slayer Fever. Draconia got it once while we were training, her elements weren't as easy to find as mine were. In short it was a normal fever but amplified by 100. I remember it being so bad that she would burn me with her touch and water evaporated when she tried to drink it. Of course, with my luck, I don't remember what she did to get rid of it.

We trailed back into the guild at around 6 pm with the money already split. Upon our arrival the only thing on my mind was water, beautifully cold water dancing happily around in a cup. So without bidding anyone so much as a hello I burnt my way down to the bar and melted on one of the stools.

"Mirajane, _please_ can I have a glass of water?" She smiled her usual smile and walked off. The wait wasn't very long since she came back with a cup of water.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, the water sat almost gently in the cup, slightly spinning as if someone had just mixed it, condensating water rolled down the side of the glass as she put it down with a smile and walked off.

The moisture on the outside sizzled as I grabbed the cup and disappeared all-together when I pressed it to my forehead. I pressed the cup to my dry lips and took a sip.

For about a split second I was smacked in the face with cool, watery relief, before that changed completely and I was faced with a mouthful of hot steam. I poured some of the water on my hand and just as I had thought, it was evaporating as soon as it touched me.

I growled and poured the rest of the water on myself, only to be confronted with the same onslaught of steam. "I'm gonna die of dehydration!" I sighed and twisted around on my stool so I was facing the rest of the guild instead of the bar.

Everyone was being perfectly normal, Cana was sat drinking out of her barrel, Nab stood in front of the request board being indecisive as usual and Natsu and Gray argued about the stupid Ice Mage's lack of clothing.

Then I put two and two together.

Gray was an Ice Mage and at that very moment I needed nothing more than to be cold. Ice was cold and magical ice had to be somewhat resistant to heat right?

I almost broke the stool trying to get up and gave myself the migraine of a lifetime running over to them. None of them noticed my arrival and continued spitting insults in each others faces.

"Oh my gosh. ENOUGH, you have argued _enough._" I pushed myself between them and shoved them both into separate seats.

"You!" I turned and pointed at Natsu, "Disappear." I was clearly not in the mood to be polite.

He morphed into Happy and ran off screaming, "AYE!" as he went.

I narrowed my eyes and turned to face Gray, he was frowning and glared up at me as if he wasn't practically naked. "Ugh, I'm gonna forget that you're naked since I desperately need your help."

He looked down at himself, cursed then ran off and came back with a pair of pants. "Need my help with what?" he sat back down on his stool, now only half-dressed.

How was I supposed to tell him? I didn't really have a choice, not telling would mean death by fever.

"Come on, I need some air." I got up and moved to walk out. "Stop being such a rebel and get up or I will kill you then tell Erza on you." He got up and was at the front door in a split second after that.

"So, what did you need my help with?" We were standing under the slowly reddening sky and I cursed every person I could that didn't want to grant me light. Maybe this was Draconia's way of telling me that I needed to tell them.

"Well..." I thought for a second, "I need you to help me not die."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're an Ice Mage and I'm practically dying of a fever so I need your help."

He looked at me as if I was stupid, "Can't you just go back to Fairy Hills and sit in some ice water or something?"

"Nope."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration, "Why the hell not?"

"Because if it's normal ice it'll melt." I stated matter-of-factly.

"No it wont. You're not that hot." Then he paused as if shocked by what he said, "I mean temperature wise, 'cause you are pretty hot." He stopped then thought again, "Okay no you're not hot." He stopped again, "I DON'T KNOW OKAY?"

"As I was trying to explain, have you ever heard of Dragon Slayer Fever?"

He shrugged, "Maybe out of Natsu's mouth once or twice, why? It's not like it applies to you."

I turned and gave him a serious stare, "My training was different to what you guys think, I'm trusting only you with this Gray. Let's skip all the extra details, let's just say I'm a Dragon Slayer for multiple elements and some are hard to find, per example light, there hasn't been much sun lately thus resulting in lack of light for me. Which means I get sick. Then there's water, since I'm so hot water evaporates, thus resulting in no water for me." I looked at him to see if he was following but he was just staring blankly into the distance, "If this keeps up I'll die."

He turned and laughed straight in my face, "You're a liar."

I sat down silently on the wall behind me and contemplated smacking my hand down on his face and burning it off, I would've done that but then he wouldn't help me. So instead I just put my hand on his bare arm and watched his face shift to pain before he completely fell off of the wall. "DAMMIT WOMAN! WHY DID YOU BURN ME?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." I said dryly, "I'm sick."

"You're sick? What sort of death sickness do you have?" He was still on the floor.

I sighed _again_ "I told you! Dragon Slayer fever, I'll even show you my powers!" I summoned up some Sky Magic the usual blue rain of sparkles came flowing out of my hand for a split second before it flickered and shut off completely. It had stopped and no matter how many times I tried it wouldn't come back out, "THE STUPID FEVER BROKE MY MAGIC."

"Never mind that! WHO?"

"Who?" He gestured wildly to all of me and I sighed, "Draconia the mother of all dragons taught me my magic. Could you like elaborate with the questions?"

"WHAT?"

"I told you she taught me Earth, Light, Sky and Water Dragon Slayer Magic."

"WHEN?"

"When I left for training for like 3 years idiot."

"WHERE?"

"Forest in the middle of nowhere."

"HOW?"

"I don't know."

He stared at me for a long while before dramatically whispering, "...Why?"

...Why?

That's something I'd like to know too.

* * *

**(A/n: And that is that, we shall meet again in the next chapter my loves. Till then either vote for a couple on my profile orrrrr tell me which one you want, please and thank you!**

**I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and favourited the other chapters, and you for reading this.**

**THANK YOU.**

**Chapter 4 will be up in maybe 4-5 days, any delays in updates are due to school so I'm sorry.**

**Couples are still undecided! I'm personally not a big fan of Natsu x Lucy so I'm trying to create interaction between all the characters so that you guys can decide! There was a mini GraLu in this chappie so I'm happy since they're my favorite, but, I am here to please the people! **

**Please rate and review!**

**By the way, voting for couples ends on the 23rd of November!)**


	4. Eat Fire Flamebrain

**A/n: YAY NEW CHAPTER! I'm sorry for taking ages but... yeah I have no reason . School is out in a week so that means more updates :D YAY**

******DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AWESOME THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. There is also minor swearing in this chapter so don't be offended + I WARNED YOU.**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

Even I wondered how I ended up there, in the middle of the night, standing outside Fairy Hills trying to pull Gray out of a bush.

Of course it was Gray's fault, since he lacks all logic. I told him I was a Dragon Slayer and he, in short, freaked out.

After a while Gray finally calmed down. And by after a while I mean after a _while._

It did obviously involve some violence because after he found out, he instantly stripped and ran at the guild, screaming the new-found information at the top of his lungs. This is where my fist came in handy.

Of course I was now confronted with a new dilemma, where the hell was I going to take him? Going back to the hotel that we had ransacked that morning was not an option, going back to the guild was general suicide and I didn't have an apartment. The only option left to me was Fairy Hills.

Now, I knew that this could go wrong in so many ways, shapes and forms but, I'd rather that than be revealed so soon. So that was how I ended up dragging Gray by his ankles up the stupidly steep hill to Fairy Hills. I couldn't take the main trail either because someone could see us, so I ended up dragging him along through the forest, feeling sorry for his poor face that being scraped along the forest floor.

Slowly coming up to the huge entrance that was just as grand as Fairy Tail's I stopped and looked down at him. Looking from the bush next to us to his limp figure, I deemed it as a bad idea but ended up throwing him in any way.

Dusting myself off and stepping into the building I looked around and found Erza sitting with a slight smile on her face. "I've been waiting for you to come claim your room, you paid Mira-Jane-san in advance, correct?" I nodded at her and she nodded back, "Good, here are your keys, your room is on the third floor. Mine is on the second floor, come looking for me if you need any help." She turned to leave then turned back around, "By the way, it's bath time right now so everyone will be in the bath house, join us if you have time." Then she left.

Leaving the building I looked down at the bush and sighed when I heard Gray groan. And that was how I found myself pulling him out of a bush in the middle of the night. Pulling him onto my back I ran up the stairs finding the building surprisingly empty. Making my way to the third floor I stopped at 364 which matched up to my key. I slammed the door open and threw him in, closing the door behind me and sighing.

The room was pretty average, I recognised some of my old furniture sitting around, so all in all, the room was pink. I sighed, being reminded of my old pink loving self was exactly what I wanted to be doing at that exact moment.

Gray groaned again and stirred from his awkward angle of the floor, he manged to open his eyes and sat up slightly getting out a confused, "Where the hell am I?" before he looked back at me. He squinted at me blankly before his eyes widened and he fell back to his awkward spot.

I sighed and sat in front of him, "We're back at Fairy Hills, I have some stuff that I need to explain." As soon as I sat down I felt the symptoms of the fever fly back at me full throttle and I groaned.

He rolled onto his side and moaned, "What do you mean we're back at Fairy Hills? Guys aren't allowed in, Erza tortures anyone who so much as asks to get in."

"Well I guess you're the first to make it in alive, it wasn't even that hard. Now the sooner you listen to me, the sooner you can leave and not be tortured by Erza." He instantly shot up and stared at me intently. "Now, I need you to not tell anyone."

He narrowed his eyes at me and let out an exasperated growl, "The hell do you mean not tell anyone?! Incase you haven't noticed these guys have been missing their dragons since Lord knows when and now you show up out of the blue with this info, I can't not tell them!"

I gave him my most serious face and he shot an equally serious face back. "I will tell them!" I finally shouted after what seemed like a year of staring. He raised a knowing eyebrow at me and I sighed, "...Just not as soon as you think I will."

Dryness rose in the back of my throat and I coughed, the thirst was seriously beginning to get to me and judging by the layer of quickly disappearing layer of sweat that had coated my body I was dehydrating quickly. I was tired, slowly melting and beginning to hate life even more than I already did. He was still staring at me with judgemental eyes from he sat, his face still tattered with cuts and dirt, a branch had nestled itself neatly in his hair so let's just say he didn't look as intimidating as he wanted to.

"OKAY, so hypothetically, a giant ultra battle with some other evil dragon is gonna happen and I was entrusted with this secret and I cannot tell ANYBODY till it's close to actually happening."

"Hypothetically or are you just trying to tell me indirectly?"

"SHUT UP."

He sighed and laid back on the floor, "You stress me out you know." We sat in silence for a while and I pondered how _I _was the one stressing _him_ out. If anything it was the complete opposite. "Promise me you'll tell them at some point."

I sighed and thought to myself, I would have to tell them at some point. If I thought hard enough about it, Draconia really had no reason to let me re-join Fairy Tail, other than the fact that they could probably help when the day did arrive. I sighed again, "I'll tell them if the subject pops up." He narrowed his eyes at me again but kept quiet. I personally didn't want to tell them, sure there was reason why Draconia let me join Fairy Tail again _but_ there was also a reason why she trained me and not them. I wasn't going to put them at risk so I would attempt to manage the situation for as long as possible.

We both at the sound of a knock on the door, "Lucy! Have you settled in yet? I thought a tour of the building would be customary." Of course Erza had to show up at that exact moment.

I turned and looked at him with wide eyes and he looked at me with his twice as big, "UHM, YEAH! JUST A SECOND!" I turned and shoved him under my bed, "You will stay here and you will stay quiet. I'll help you out after I get back. STAY PUT." I hissed at him and ran towards the door, smiling awkwardly at Erza before shooting a silent glare into the room and closing said door.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh me! No one! Hahahaha."

"Good, I especially hope there isn't a male in there Lucy, that is always dealt with by me witht

he highest level of punishment." Erza clicked her knuckles and an evil glint rose in her eyes. My mouth was slack and all words had left my mind, all I could do was laugh awkwardly and trail along behind her.

So of course with my lack of an attention span I blanked out till we arrived at the library and I only started paying attention when Levy popped up out of nowhere with a book in hand.

"Wow Levy, have you read all of these books?"

She laughed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Nearly, although I am waiting for one particular book to be finished." She gave me a pointed look and I sighed.

"I'll try have another chapter with you in a week." I sighed when she smiled, squealed and ran back off to wherever she came from in the library.

"Well, as you can see Lucy, we have an extensive collection of books." All I could do was nod and "Mmhmm" at Erza's statements because I too damn distracted.

Of course the idiot was too stupid to listen to anything I had said and instead of being underneath my bed like he was supposed to be he had only his eyes peeking over the edge of a book-case while he waved wildly at. Fumbling around my speech I turned to Erza and screamed. "AH! My gosh! You guys have my favourite book!" I jumped and disappeared behind a bookcase and heard Erza sigh.

"Ah, literature, even the dimmest bulbs can understand its wonder." I narrowed my eyes at that and then remembered that she was Erza, anything and everything would get me killed. "Lucy, you seem to be having fun in here so I'll meet you back at the foyer!" I heard her footsteps and then the slamming of a door before I yanked Gray off of the top of the bookcase.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE IDIOT?" I whisper shouted at him with as much gusto as I could muster up.

"You were taking to long so I decided to leave by myself and I got lost. This place is friggin' huge!"

"GAH! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING, LEVY WILL HEAR YOU!"

"I'll hear who?" She popped up from behind the bookcase with the same book in hand. Looking at me up at down she smiled till she saw Gray, then she looked stricken with the complete knee-weakening fear. "Why is he here?"

"Yeah, why am I here?"

"SHUT UP FOOL." I poked him in his neck hearing the skin sizzle upon touching mine. "Levy, I will love you forever if you help me get him out of here."

She sighed and said, "There's a secret tunnel out of here in the foyer behind the statue of Makarov. I've used it plenty of times to meet with Gaje- MY MOM! I MEET WITH MY MOM! Not a dragon slayer that eats metal, hat would make you think that, hahahaha, Lucy you're so funny!"

"...Right. Thanks Levy, I owe you an extra chapter of my book." She disappeared behind the bookcase again and I turned to Gray, "You heard her, you're on your own from here Ice Boy."

"I will tell on you."

"Ha, and who will Erza believe, you or me? Remember, you're a nudist and a predator in Erza's eyes as soon as she sees little me without my celestial keys. Oh, you're so evil Gray, attacking me when I'm tired, sick and defenseless." His eyes widened as reality dawned on him. "I recommend waiting till lights out to leave Gray. Bye-bye!" Oh, I was so cruel at times.

I left the library feeling pretty satisfied with myself, my satisfaction didn't even dim as I came upon Erza in the foyer. "Lucy, I will continue with the tour tomorrow, it's bed time for you right now. I need to go patrol the perimeter, my condolences." I nodded at her as she disappeared up the opposite staircase. Patrol the perimeter? I was done questioning her, you would think I would've been used to it by then.

"GRAY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I heard Erza's voice echo down from the top of the staircase. The idiot must have left the library before I told him to and got found out, there were reasons why people should've just taken my advice.

"E-E-Erza! I'm doing n-nothing, I was just looking for Lucy!" That stupid fool, my name was not supposed to be mentioned!

"LUCY!" Before I could so much as turn to leave Erza came tearing down the stairs holding Gray up by the elastic of his boxers. He wasn't wearing much else anyway so it was probably the most convenient place to hold him, plus there was also the advantage of the super-wedgie he was receiving. "Why is he looking for you?! Did you let him in here?"

"O-of course I didn't let him in Erza, I was with you the entire time!" I cringed at my stutter, I couldn't help it though, a magical shadow had emerged from nowhere and had cast itself creepily across her face. She looked damn scary.

"Hm, I see the logic in your statement." She dropped Gray onto the floor as the evil shadow magically disappeared and turned to me, "I would recommend going to sleep now Lucy. You probably have things to do tomorrow and this dilly-dallying delinquent is eating away at your sleeping time." The shadow crept back up, darker and more omnious than it was before, "Plus, I do not think you want to be around for what's about to happen. Blood is hard to get off of clothing." I heard Gray whimper my name as I tore off down the hallway. I was not going to stick around to witness the wrath of Erza.

After that I had a restless night, fevers were not the most comfortable thing to sleep with and in all the confusion I forgot to ask Gray to help me. Other than that and a few stray screams coming from down the hall, I had a nice night of sleep.

* * *

Erza came to wake me up first thing the next morning and let's just say I was not a pretty sight to see. I was withering away slowly and wooden head-board of my bed had dark ash marks on it.

Bathing was a mission, I had to fill the bath tub up with cold water and ice then I had to leave the cold water tap on to make up for the water that was evaporating. So I only got to the guild at least two hours later.

Gray was sitting outside the guild twiddling an ice tooth pick around his fingers with a deep frown lining his face. "Hey Gray." He grunted in response to my greeting, he had probably screamed his throat raw from Erza's beatings. The bruises and cuts lining his face and bare torso were self-explanatory.

"You done staring?" I looked up at his face to see him with a smirk playing on his cut lips.

Seeing the tooth pick reminded me of my broken powers. Was it just a fluke or had they started working again? "Hey Gray, do you think my powers are back to normal yet?" I wasn't back to normal, I was still damn hot and still melting and about to receive a visit from the Grim Reaper but maybe there was a chance my powers would work.

"I dunno, try them out."

I shrugged and tried my fire magic and it was completely out of the ordinary, my heat seemed to push the fire over the edge and I couldn't control it. It spewed everywhere before I shut it off and looked at Gray. His face was steaming and he was blinking blankly at me. He slowly raised a hand to his face and felt the area where is eyebrows _should've _been. "..." he stared down at me looking shocked. "T-t-they're gone. M-my fucking eyebrows. MY EYEBROWS ARE GOOOOONE!" I instantly got up and ran back into the guild, I was not going to sit around and face the wrath of eyebrow-less Gray.

Unfortunately for me and my pounding head he came after me, and ignoring a screaming, naked, eyebrow-less idiot was not the easiest thing to do in life. Sitting myself down at the bar I turned and smiled at Mirajane."Mirajane, do you have a pen I can borrow?" I was asking her as pleasantly as I could but it came out tense, my head was killing me.

"IT IS NOT THE TIME TO BE WRITING YOU DAMN PYRO! I HAVE NO EYEBROWS!" Gray was waving his arms around behind me and screaming right in my ear.

"Sure Lucy." Gosh, I wondered how that poor girl was so used to all of that. She disappeared again and came back with a plain black fountain pen.

I took the pen from Mirajane and scribbled two thin lines in the middle of his forehead. "THERE YOU HAVE EYEBROWS. NOW SHUT UP."

He was silent for a split second before his eyebrow-less browline furrowed in frustration, "Lucy, what am I supposed to do when I take a bath and they wash off?"

I blinked at him, "Just don't shower, it's not like it'll make much of a difference to your smell anyway." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Did you just say that I smell?" I stared up at him from my seat and he started to look offended, "I DO NOT SMELL! Mirajane, do I smell?" He turned to the poor female and slammed his hands on the already chipped bar. I wondered how she wasn't questioning the situation, did eyebrowless idiots just show up and scream in her face every day?

"Calm down Gray, I'm sure she meant that you smell so good showering wont make a difference to your smell." Instantly he grew his cocky smirk that I had been seeing too much of.

"Ah, I see, so you were just trying to tell me that I smell nice. Well thank you fan girl, it's something that just comes naturally." I slapped my forehead and turned to look at him.

"You're an idiot." I poked him between the eyes and watched his face change from cocky to pained in a split second. He fell to the floor holding the new burn. Maybe the fever thing wasn't that bad. "I'll stop burning you if you help me get un-sick."

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP?"

"You're an ice mage, genius. You tell me."

"...Oh."

"It is taking all of my dignity to do this but _puh-leeeeeeeeeze help meeeeeeeeeeee_." I was practically on begging on my knees.

He seemed to stop and think, which was cut short by Natsu running in with a request sheet in his hands. "You guys! Let's take this request, we get to remove a demon from a volcano!" He looked like a kid on Christmas morning at the thought of a volcano, I was sure that I would literally melt and they would have to carry me back home in a jar. Like a pickle, pickles came in jars and I didn't like pickles.

"NO LET'S NOT DO THAT, I WILL DIE." But of course my protests were left unheard when Erza showed up out of nowhere and Gray made his way into the equation.

"Yes, we should go, we haven't been on a mission in quite some time." Erza said while nodding to herself.

"LIES WE WENT ON A MISSION YESTERDAY!" Once again, no one listened.

"I'm good for a mission." The stupid eyebrow-less idiot decided to cut in.

"YOU SHUT UP, YOU HAVE NO EYEBROWS SO YOU HAVE NO SAY!"

He turned and glared at me, "YOU BURNT THEM OFF SO TILL THEY GROW BACK YOUR EYEBROWS PRIVELAGES ARE MINE!"

All my complaints were thrown out of the window when I realised that I still had rent to pay at Fairy Hills, damn my poorness.

Sooner or later I found myself on a train to lord-knows-where with the rest of the idiots. The stupid migraine I had completely killed my listening skills, the constant heat caused me to break into a cold sweat and I was dying of dehydration all while ready to pass out due to tiredness. Life was wonderful.

The train screeched to a halt and Natsu rolled his sick-y self off of it, I oozed my way out after him. We left the train station a started our trek through a nearby forest.

It was hot. The stupid forest was crawling with bugs, the air was fucking humid and clung to me, making me feel heavier than I already was and the ground was littered with tree roots, which was not good for me considering I was dragging my feet along. To make matters worse Gray was acting like a complete idiot and glaring at me from across the group while plotting to freeze off my eyebrows. I'd burn him later.

"Let us take a break." Erza called back from the front of the group, we reached a tiny clearing that had a proportionally tiny lake in it, the sight of water made me fly across the clearing.

I scooped some up in my hands and watched it turn to steam before groaning and falling onto my back. Happy flew past me and looked into the lake, "Lucy, are there any fish in this lake, I could really go for some fish right about now."

I had a fish in my bag but I had to use it wisely. What could I force Happy to do for me? I rolled onto my side and picked at the grass next to me, it was shriveling up and turning brown as soon as I touched it but it took up my time. I was frigging bored.

"Erza, can we just go!? That volcano is waiting for us, I've never tasted lava!" Natsu was pestering Erza where she sat at a nearby tree and I almost slapped myself due to the giant revelation I had just had.

The fever was caused due to lack of my elements, so eating my elements would cool me down. Lava counted as fire so if I ate some of that maybe I would be cold enough to drink some water, I could eat dirt when no one was looking because eating dirt isn't exactly normal, I was already slowly cooling down because it was sunny and my light energy reserves were at an all time high. I didn't need Gray or his ice.

"Yeah Erza! Let's just go, the tribe at the volcano sounded desperate!"

She sighed, nodded and got up, "If it's for the good of the people. Let's go then." Gray didn't have a chance to argue with the demonic glare she gave him, she was probably holding a grudge against him.

After a while the edge of the forest trailed off into a giant hill with the volcano sitting behind it. I could feel the vibrations coming from it through the ground. I could understand why the tribe wanted to get rid of the evil thing.

Natsu skipped off into the clearing shouting about the flavour of lava, he was also an idiot.

We met the villagers who lived at the bottom of the mountain and apparently the demon had been living in the volcano for decades and it had been torturing them for just as long, many women, men and children had been killed by it and every month it demanded a human sacrifice. That was enough to get Natsu all fired up and Gray into some inspirational monologue about helping the people. Erza just got this angry look in her eyes and tore up the volcano instantly.

Natsu's hopes and dreams had come true when he finally got a taste of lava and screamed about it tasting like soup. He's an idiot.

The battle between the demon was short-lived, a fire demon against an ice mage, fire mage and Titania had already lost. I just laid on the sidelines sipping on my lava and gaining back my strength. Of course I wasn't feeling weak, I was just lazy and sick and not in the mood to feel heat and fire demons are heat. So my being lazy was completely justified.

Returning to the hut after the battle I trailed behind the group and crunched on some rocks as I went, feeling my temperature lowering even more but not to the point where I was ready to try my powers, something told me it would be my eyebrows next.

The old lady that gave us our reward demanded that we sat down for tea afterwards, I still slightly too hot for it and ended up swallowing mouthfuls of steam instead. She was our typical old lady, tiny and shrively to the point where she looked ancient and I wondered how old she was.

"You are all such good youngsters. You could probably help the poor tribe on the next island over. What's it called again...AH! Tenrou Island, my memory hasn't failed me yet!" The old lady sat across us on the tiny table that had been crammed in a corner in her hut. "They're being terrorised by what's rumoured to be a giant black dragon but they're too afraid to sent for help. I only heard about it through word of mouth."

Instantly my mind flicked to Acnologia and Gray gave me a knowing look from across the table. "Do you know anything else about it?" Natsu said.

"No, unfortunately not. Like I said, anything I do know is through word of mouth, there's a chance it might not be true."

With that statement we thanked the woman, took our money and left. The entire time I was thinking of the promise I had made to Gray, the topic had popped up and now I had to tell them. Time always flies when you're not looking forward to doing something and just as I expected, time flew and in what seemed like a split second we were back at the guild.

I sat at the bar and stared at my hands, I was feeling fine. The fever had faded and I was back to normal, my powers were normal too so all in all, I had no reason to no tell them. I could practically feel Gray's eyes staring at my back. Freaking creep.

I stood up slowly and walked over to where Team Natsu and the rest of the Dragon Slayers sat, he was letting them in on the Dragon sighting. Gajeel didn't seem to care very much but Wendy was all ears.

I sat down next to Natsu and poked him on the shoulder. He turned to look at me and smiled, "Yeah Luce?"

I didn't know what to say, the words had caught in my throat and my brain had frozen. I guess I had the random thought that actions spoke louder than words because I pulled his mouth open and let out a monotone, "Eat fire Flamebrain." Before sending an ultimately huge onslaught of fire into his mouth. It was so large it looked like he had spontaneously combusted.

The fire faded and he was left with a smoking charred face. He gaped at me for a while, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish before finally shouting, "HOW?"

Well, that went well.

* * *

**A/n: YAY FINISHED. Tune in for more dragon slayer adventures with Lucy, the next chapter gets slightly more serious so yes.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**In teh next chappie you can look forward to:**

**Lucy finally training (That way you can have an idea of how strong she is!)**

**Laxus being Laxus**

**Lisanna's first appearance!**

**Acnologia's first appearance!**

**And a hell of a lot more!**

**Please follow and review :D**


	5. Hey There Sugarlips

**(A/n: HAIIII I finally got down to writing and this is the result. The planning was really vague so it kinda wrote its self so it was a pretty interesting experience. As a result Lisanna did not make it into this chappie. I'm sorry. Please enjoy it anyway! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail. **

**ENJOYYYY _ **

* * *

I lied.

It didn't go as well as I thought it had.

It would've, if Natsu hadn't completely flipped out and ran around screaming.

When he finally managed to stop screaming he came and sat back at the table. "You're second generation aren't you?"

"I'm what?" I stared at him blankly, what in the hell did second generation mean? As far as I knew I was a Dragon Slayer and that was that.

"That was Dragon Slayer fire, so you're second generation, like Laxus." I continued staring at him and he gave an out of character sigh. "It means you got your magic through a dragon lacrima being put into you." Natsu of all people in the universe was teaching me something useful. Life as I knew it was over.

"I heard my name," Laxus stepped out of his usual spot on the second floor and looked down at the rest of us, "Why?"

"I was just explaining to Luce what second generation means, turns out she's second generation too!" At this point I was completely dumbfounded, Natsu wasn't half as surprised as I thought he would be and Erza was just silently contemplating it all with a bemused look on her face. I was planning on just leaving it at that, the deal with Gray was that I would tell them and I did even though it wasn't the complete truth.

"Tch, well, second generation is better than first so welcome to the club."

"Are not! You're just a cheap knock-off of the real thing." Natsu stood up, crossing his arms across his chest and giving Laxus a rebellious look. "No offence Luce! You're still cool, it's just this bastard that sucks."

"...That explains why I'm S class and you're still down here." He full on belly laughed like the idiot he was then turned to disappear into his S class room of darkness. I think he just broods up there about how he has no friends because he's an S class bastard. Sad, I know.

"Come down here and fight me then!" I looked around the table, Wendy was silently being offended and Gajeel genuinely seemed to not care.

"HA! Fine then, first generation against second, we'll beat all your sorry asses!"

I was not in the mood to fight anyone, especially Gajeel, as soon as a fight got mentioned his eyes got all scary and I practically peed myself.

"I AM NOT TO BE INCLUDED IN ANY FIGHT!"

"Why, are you scared Bunny Girl?" Gajeel inched towards me with a gross smile on his face and I think I did pee myself that time.

"Yeah Lucy, why don't you wanna fight? Maybe it's 'cause you haven't told them the entire truth? Hmm? HMMMM?" Gray inched towards me creepily and I instantly knew I was being forced to tell them. If not he would constantly pester me and having a naked, creepy, ice-making freak constantly on your tail is not the best thing in the world.

"If you're going to fight, take it outside or I will be forced to join in." Erza pointed threateningly at the door and glared at us manically. Something told me she was tired of the guild being broken on a daily basis.

I sighed and stood up, one fight would have to be enough to get Natsu off my back. "Let's go then." I could practically hear the smile on Natsu's face as the entire guild trailed into the giant clearing between Fairy Tail and Fairy Hills. Wendy wouldn't be participating because according to Mirajane's mother hen senses, we were barbarians.

The field looked like it had seen its fair share if fights. The only thing that was close to its original colour was the grass, but it was still an off greenish colour. The trees were either snapped or just stumps of what they used to be. Gosh. The idiots could reck havoc wherever they went.

Watching Natsu and Gajeel stand in a line across Laxus and I made me sigh. "Can we start? I'm all fired up!" Natsu slid into his battle stance and set his fists alight. Gajeel took a loud bite of a chain he had with him and his hands faded to a metallic grey. The electricity burning in the air next to me was enough to make me nervous.

Weighing my options I decided on using water magic. After all water against fire was a somewhat wise decision.

Gathering moisture in from the air around me I took a deep breath of the now dry air. That was a perk to water magic. Water was everywhere on a constant, especially in moist air. It meant carrying it around wasn't needed. "Let's make this quick."

With that, I barely had enough time to move forward before the familiar feeling of cold metal buried itself deep in my abdomen. Pushing myself under Gajeel's extended metal arm I reached for Aquarius' key on my belt.

"Open Gate of the Water Barer: Aquarius!" Waving the key in the air in front of me I coughed at the usual onslaught of smoke and light.

"The hell are you doing Bunny Girl?" Gajeel ran in from my left, ramming one of his metal hands into my shoulder. Feeling the wind being knocked out of me I could barely look up to see Aquaris' pissy face.

"If you're going to summon me, do it somewhere useful!" I rose to my feet and summoned up some more water, this time from the dying grass beneath us. "WE ARE IN A FIELD. WHERE DO YOU SEE WATER?" She shouted at me clearly exasperated.

"Right there." I gestured to the large cloud of water forming above of us with a cocky grin on my face. "The sooner you do this the sooner you can go back to your boyfriend."

"GIANT WAVE ATTACK!" Gathering the water-cloud in her urn she sent it flying at Gajeel which in turn sent him flying at a tree. "Bye. Don't call me again for at least another year." Gosh she was constantly PMSing.

I sighed and turned around, " Hey Dreyar! Let's trade!" Laxus turned around in mid punch and frowned. He obviously didn't like taking orders but I had done my part with Gajeel.

My job was simply to get him wet.

It sounded like a pretty stupid plan but me and my sexy genius had thought it up so of course it was good.

Gajeel's attacks are mainly metal, metal is a conductor and Laxus uses lighting which is bad news to metal in itself. But, it's worse news to wet metal. Stay away from light-switches with wet hands kids! HA. I'm an evil genius.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Of course my sexy genius had to distract me and I ended up with my left forearm covered in burns. He gave me his signature Natsu grin and shrugged, "I'm not going easy on you Luce."

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Igniting his fist with flames he came tearing at me leaving a trail of burnt grass behind him.

"Water Dragon's Iron Fist!" Covering my fist in a layer a freezing cold water I managed to lift it up in time to collide with his. The sickening crunch of my already harmed shoulder as it pushed itself completely out of its socket made be sick to my stomach. The familiar sizzle of evaporating water filled the shocked silence as Natsu looked at me with wide eyes.

We stood there for a while, initiated in what seemed to be the worlds most epic fist bump. His shock was an opening as wide the empty space in his skull, obviously I took it as a chance to retaliate. "Water Dragon's Claw!" Bringing my water clad foot around I kicked him in his heat resulting in another sickening crunch.

"OI! Let's trade!" Laxus came flying in above me, his hands already crackling with electricity. I guess that meant Gajeel was already dry.

Hearing knives shling behind me made me practically pee myself. The guy was friggin deadly. "Who would expect you to join shitty second generation? I thought you respected yourself more than that Bunny Girl."

Feeling my eyebrow twitch in frustration I split the water that I had into two, if moved fast enough water was as good as any knife. Even Gajeel's scary blade hands. "My name is Lucy, not Bunny Girl or any other perverse nickname you can come up with."

His blade swished in front of my eyes and he glared at me.

Slash! Yet another blow to my slowly failing arm. "Like I care what your name is."

Feeling rage bubble up inside me I threw a punch at him with my working arm."You should start caring though. I'm more important that you'd think."

"Pfft, you're the last person I would consider important on this Earth."

"That's a pity considering I can help you find what you're looking for." He stared at me intently and I clamped my hand across my mouth. I did mean to tell them but not in such a spiteful way. The rage had gotten the best of me.

He grabbed me by my bad arm, twisting it painfully behind my back and holding one of his blades to my neck. "What do you know about Metalicana?!"

"Calm the hell down, how would she know?" The image of Natsu running and a pissed of Laxus behind him flickered in my pain filled vision. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Gajeel rebelliously.

"Let go and I'll tell you." I managed to grunt out the words as the blade pressed deeper into my skin. Gajeel scoffed angrily and pushed me onto the floor, leaving me coughing up dirt.

The guild stood around us, awkwardly silent as I pulled myself off of the floor.

I took a deep breath and turned to face Natsu, "I'm not second generation."

The rebellious look in Natsu's eyes faded as he turned to look at me, his pupils had decreased to the size of rice grains while his eyes had widened till they covered half of his face. "Huh? What? Did I just hear you say you're not second generation? That would mean you're first generation and that would mean that you got trained by a dragon. But that couldn't happen 'cause all the dragons disappeared on July 7th X777." He said all of this in a monotone flurry of words, as if he had said it too often.

"Hahahahaha," I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and sunk my heels deep into the dirt below us. Everyone in the guild had a sudden interest in what was going on and all the interest was focused on me. "Well, it's a funny story! Turns out, not every dragon disappeared! Shocking I know."

Natsu's stared at me with an unnameable emotion present in his eyes, "Was it Igneel?"

I sighed, "No, it wasn't any of you guys' dragons, it was actually their mother, Draconia."

His eyes grew back to their normal size and he gasped, "IGNEEL HAS A MOTHER?!"

"Yep, he didn't just conjure himself up out of nothing."

He stood awkwardly, opening and closing his mouth as if he was attempting to speak. "Uhm. I'd love to stay but if the fight's over and done with can we go inside?"

Hearing nothing but a forced gulp from Natsu's still figure I turned to leave. "Lucy," he took tentative step around me, unnaturally quiet as the rest of the guild made their way back inside. "Did you really mean what you said?"

Sighing awkwardly I looked into the immense depressed abyss his eyes had become and groaned, "I'll talk to you inside Natsu, my arm is sorta getting to me right now." I sighed again and we walked back to the guild, my arm hanging limply by my side as a result of the numbness that I had begun feeling.

I made my way into the guild and slammed my face onto our table tiredly. "Might as well get the painful part over and done with." I lifted my face off of the table and looked at my mutilated arm with a sigh. I sighed a lot that day. Closing my eyes and summoning up some sky magic I let the usual rain of blue sparkles work their way down my arm. They seemed harmless enough but when it came to healing bones they were literally the worst thing that ever happened to me.

You'd think that they would just magically put the bone back together 'cause, you know, it's magic. But nooooooo it snaps your bone back into place as slowly and agonisingly as it can before healing it up in a rain of extra bright blue sparkles. So I end up not only with eyes that hurt, I end up forever traumatised of breaking any sort of bone forever and ever.

I let out a long sigh of relief as the sparkles faded. "Lucy, what the hell was that? I thought you did water magic?!" Natsu slid himself into the seat across me, his mouth ajar with shock.

"Yeah, I do water magic. I just do sky magic too."

"WHAT? HOW?"

I gave him a dry look and shrugged. I was frigging tired and when I got tired I became speechless. Not like shocked speechless. No, literally speechless as in I hate talking to anyone and everyone. "Look, that took a lot out of me so I'm gonna go home and get some rest. I'll see you guys later." I waved at the rest of the group and left.

That was one of the longest days of my life, but nothing was as long as the days that were fast approaching.

Of course I didn't blame Natsu for wanting to know where Igneel was, or Gajeel for wanting to know where Metalicana was or even Wendy for wanting to know where Grandine was, but did they have to be so damn irritating about it? Then again how exactly was I supposed to tell then something that I didn't even know, I said I could help not that I could friggin' lead the way!

At first they were all pretty obvious and asked me directly about it. But when they all figured out that I was going to constantly beat around the bush they resorted to what they assumed was a good tactic. In other words, glaring. On a constant. Can you imagine what it's like to be reading a book, or drinking water and then looking up to see GAJEEL staring at you with all the evil the world can offer concentrated into one stare?

Every single day for the next week I was receiving glares from Gajeel. And no, they weren't just your average, "I hate you so I'm making it obvious," sort of glares. No! No. They were everything but.

Imagine staring into the eyes of an angry Erza because you stole her strawberry cake. Can you imagine the fear? The unfortunate feeling of incoming doom? That's pretty much what happened every time I looked at Gajeel.

Natsu on the other hand was a COMPLETELY different story. His glares were barely glares and were simply pathetic. He didn't even resort to glaring in the first place, but once he saw the response Gajeel was getting out of me he figured he could mimic it. And failed. Miserably.

Imagine Happy after someone's stolen his fish. But that someone was just any random someone, nope. It was Charle. So he doesn't know whether or not to glare and be angry or look at her with sad eyes because she's betrayed him and taken the thing he loves most. Yeah. It was pretty much that. He tried to look angry but just ended up looking butt-hurt. Literally.

Wendy was just funny to watch. Charle did most of the glaring for her, I don't know if you can imagine it, but a tiny flying cat glaring was not intimidating in the least. The funny part about it all was that Wendy genuinely did not know what to do. She would be kind and nice to me only to be shouted at by Charle for fraternising with the enemy. Indecisive Wendy was just too damn cute.

I strolled into the guild one morning to be faced with the usual glares and an unsure wave from Wendy. Sitting down at the bar and letting out a loud sigh I resorted to speaking to the only voice of reason in the entire guild, Mirajane. "Hi Mirajane-san."

She looked up from her usual spot at the bar and smiled. "Good morning Lucy." She stared at me for a while before she came around the bar and took a seat next to me. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, why won't you just tell them?"

I sighed, "Don't get me wrong Mirajane-san, I would if I could. Especially after having Natsu on my tail for an entire week."

She frowned thoughtfully and stood up, "Well, why don't you go on a solo mission? Nothing too hard, just something simple and out of town to clear your head."

"Thank you so much Mira! That's perfect!" Running my way over to the mission board I skimmed over the multiple pieces of paper. As usual Nab was bright and early, stood at his usual spot in front of the mission board. Staring at everything with immense intensity but never actually choosing anything.

"Hey Nab, is there anything good on the board today?"

"Hello Lucy, there are a few good missions. What are you looking for?"

Pressing my finger to my chin in thought I looked up at him and sighed. "Something easy that wont take to long." Seeing Natsu pop up behind Nab with his idiotic Butt Hurt Happy Glare on made me change my mind. "Actually, the time limit isn't important. MAKE IT LAST FOREVER."

He stared at me awkwardly before pulling a worn sheet off of the board, "This one is for 2 days." I nodded at him and he continued, "It's at the ship harbour in Bosca, they need to find a boat that's lost at sea. It pays real good too, you and Aquarius wouldn't find this too hard right?"

I laughed, "Nope, it's just a matter of getting her to help. Thanks Nab." I thanked Nab and handed Mirajane the mission. In no time I was on a train to Bosca.

My thoughts kept trailing back to Draconia. If everything had actually gone according to plan at that moment I would be in Bosca with her and not at the guild. Since nothing actually ever goes to plan in my life I ended up at the guild instead. It genuinely made me stop and think, was Draconia's disappearance for the best? Or was I really going to fail at fighting Acnologia because if my incomplete training.

That aside, the train I was on smelt really weird. Really really weird. Weird yet familiar.

"Why hello there beautiful young maiden. What is a gorgeous woman such as yourself doing on a train to Bosca? Alone?" I turned to look at the figure that had seemingly emerged out of nowhere and felt my face automatically contort in terror. "And may I say beautiful maiden, your parfum smells amazing."

Three figures seemingly rose out of the ground behind him and waved their arms in unison, "Ah-may-zing!" They echoed creepily. Sparkles appeared out of nowhere and the air started to smell even weirder.

"ICHIYA?!"

His eyes widened, "You know my name? When in all my years have I had the pleasure of meeting you, my angel?" Of course I could never forget Ichiya and the Trimen. They were at the top of my list called, "Idiots I Should Stay Away From." The list is too long for my likings.

I sighed at the short man and sunk deeper into my seat. "It's me, Lucy from Fairy Tail."

"...That girl that went missing?"

The three idiots gasped behind him dramatically.

"I didn't go missing Ichiya. And yes I am very much female."

"But there was a funeral for her."

"I'm as much alive as I am female."

"So you're a man?"

"NO."

"But you're dead. So according to that sentence you're a man."

I buried my face in my hands and let out a muffled groan. "Ichiya. You met me five years ago before I left the guild to train. I didn't die, nor did I grow manly parts, okay?" He held a hand to his chin, stroking his stubble in thought and the three idiots mimicked him.

"Ah, Lucy-san! I knew you looked familiar." One of the idiots in the back finally spoke.

"AHH. Finally someone remembers me. You're Hib..." I didn't remember the rest of his name. I was sure it begin with a H.

"Hib... Uh. HIBI. Your name is Hibi, right?"

His eyes brightened with sparkles and his cheeks flushed red, "Is that supposed to be a pet name Lucy-san?"

"...huh?"

"Huh?" He echoed.

"So your name isn't Hibi?"

"Technically it's Hibiki."

I stared at him blankly and heaved a heavy sigh. Did everyone in the universe just become creepy as hell as soon as I left?

"Well whatever, do you mind leaving me alone for a while? I need to think."

They all stepped back into their awkward triangular formation and the sparkles emerged back out of nowhere. "I'll see you later my Angel." Ichiya said while making an awkward peace sign and disappearing in a puff of smoke followed by the three idiots.

I watched the train roll into the station and slow to a halt from the window. A giant sign hung from the ceiling with "Bosca" written on it in lettering identical to the on back in Magnolia.

I grabbed my bag and made my way off of the train, I was still tired so a hotel and sleep were the next two things on my to do list.

* * *

The next morning I made my way down to the harbour which really is not the sort of place you want to be that early in the morning.

Not only that but the mission itself was just set up weirdly. There was no specific person that I had to go speak to, there were just strange little notes set up at random parts of the harbour that led me to a canoe with another note in it. These people did not seriously want me to search the ocean between Bosca and Tenrou Island in a canoe.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders awkwardly leaning my way in the canoe while trying to not fall into the water. Amongst the smell of the fish and sea salt that same weird smell from the train popped up and I groaned. Untying the canoe's rope from the stop I didn't even had to look up to know who the four pairs of identical shoes belonged to. "What do you want Ichiya?" Eve cleared his throat awkwardly, "Fine then, Ichiya and company, what do you want?"

"We saw you struggling from a far My Angel, so we decided to stop our adventure to come to your aid."

"I don't need your help Ichiya."

"Oh, so perhaps you were just playing the damsel in distress to attract my attention?"

"I didn't even know you were here Ichiya. Look, I would love to stay and chat, honestly I would, but I have a mission to get to and you probably do too."

"We're heading in the same direction as you. We're looking for a gem on Tenrou Island. Would you be kind enough to offer us a ride?"

I paused to weigh my options, if I brought them along I would be irritated on a constant BUT I would have someone to row for me. "Sure. But you're rowing."

"Of course My Angel! I would never put you and your dainty hands up to that."

The ride to Tenrou Island was the longest thing that ever happened in my life. They are idiots. Through and through. I at least thought Hibiki had some sort of intelligence but I was proved wrong on the train by "Hibi."

About halfway into the ride I grew tired of listening to Ichiya's crappy flirting and decided to start looking for this so-called boat. I opened up Aquarius's gate and prepared myself for the oncoming scream-fest.

"Did I not tell you to not call me for a year?"

"Yes and I'm sorry but I really need your help! I swear I'll leave you alone after this."

She glared at me and I saw the vein in her forehead throb, "What do you need?"

"Could you search underwater for a boat, I'm looking for one as a mission?"

Her hands shook and she balked them up into fists and her face turned red. You could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. "Lucy," she started. "Do you have any idea no BIG this ocean is?"

I looked around cluelessly, only just noticing how big the gap between Tenrou Island and the harbour was. "Uhm, yeah but-"

"NO BUTS. YOU CAN'T JUST ASK ME TO SEARCH RANDOM BODIES OF WATER WITHOUT SEEING HOW LARGE THEY ARE FIRST!"

"But-"

"Fine then, since you're so desperate to do this, we'll do it the easy way." Her glinted madly, I instantly knew she was up to something.

The deep frown lining he face turned into a huge Cheshire Cat grin as soon as she pulled out her urn.

"GIANT!"

I jumped up on the canoe and the idiots turned to look at me, "AQUARIUS DON'T DO THAT!"

"WAVE!"

I leant over the side of the boat and reached for her, barely grazing one of her fins. "AQUARIUS PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!"

She pulled her urn back down and looked at me, "ATTACK!" In that instant what seemed to be a collective tsunami of all the water around pushed up against the back of the canoe. It bucked and jerked throwing us all off into the the giant wave underneath us. I heard the creepy evil laughter of Aquarius as she disappeared in a flash of light.

"MY LOVE, SWIM TO ME, I'LL SAVE US BOTH!" Ichiya managed to get a few words out before his tiny body got swept away, I would've been okay if the stupid canoe hadn't come flying at my head sending me sinking into the water as the rest of the Trimen sunk down towards my flickering vision.

* * *

Death was once again completely lacking in comparison to what I had heard. There was a complete lack of everything awesome that had been described.

"Hey, there's the canoe! My Angel must be underneath it!" Of course death wasn't lacking Ichiya.

"What the hell is with this giant dent in the sand?" I heard Hibiki speaking and a few footsteps before the canoe go turned over and I found myself staring at the sky.

"My Angel! You're alright!" Ichiya hugged me and for a brief second I was shocked. I usually smelt Ichiya coming, I never heard him coming. But there was one completely overpowering smell that was just messing with my nose. That and I concussion due to flying canoe.

It smelt strange. Strange but familiar. It reminded me of Draconia's smell just more... Evil.

"Come on Lucy, let's get going. Some kid is offering us a boat." Hibiki bent down next to me and smiled, "Do you need some help? We're in this really weird groove in the ground and you seem to have messed your ankle up really badly." I could hear him talking but I wasn't taking in the information. The smell had completely overpowered my senses.

I pushed Ichiya off me and staggered to my feet, wincing at the sharp pain in my ankle and leaned my weight onto one leg. My forest like surroundings told me we were on Tenrou Island, the wave had blown us all the way there. "Lucy you're not going to be able to climb out of here, it's beyond deep. You need our help." I hopped over to the wall of the stupid dent we were in and stared.

It was strangely shaped. Almost a completely straight line except for the spike shaped holes that stuck out of one side. The entire line was engraved with giant U's, creating a sort of scaled effect. The entire thing reminded me of the shape that would be left behind when Draconia slammed her tail down too hard.

"Where's this kid?" I turned to look at Ichiya and he shrugged.

"Probably at the top of this thing where we left him."

I surveyed the group and only Ichiya and Hibiki were with me. "Where are Eve and Ren?"

"At the top, they're gonna pull us out."

"Ren!?" I turned back to the wall and held onto the top with the tips of my fingers, "PULL ME UP!" I needed to know that I was wrong. It couldn't be what I thought it was. The rumours couldn't be true. He couldn't be back that soon.

I felt Ren's sweaty hands pull me up by my wrists, I barely had time to catch my footing before I pulled myself out of his hands and hobbled my way around the groove. I felt the feeling of pure terror come over my body and the tears welled up in my eyes. "I was right. It's a Dragon tail print. He's here." I whispered the word and wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt of comfort.

"Lucy, are you ready to go?" I turned to look at the four of them, blazers discarded, trousers rolled up to their knees and hair slightly damp. It's what they for wearing suits everywhere. I looked down at myself seeing my own soaked hair and sandy trousers. The one that was supposed to go on my sprained leg was lost and the other had managed to keep itself on, we looked like a general ship wreck.

Checking my surroundings I found the canoe sitting in the bottom of the groove and the boat that I assumed I was looking for next to us, dripping water and completely covered and sea weed and barnacles, I guess Aquarius somewhat helped us.

We walked to the edge of the beach with me leaning on Hibiki where the forest pronged into three open trails. A small thin looking child emerged from behind a tree, his eyes where sunken into his face and be bad dark circles.

"I managed to get you a boat. Now leave. If any of you stay now you'll die." He pointed a boney finger at the ocean where another canoe floated.

We thanked him and turned to leave, getting tiredly into the boat. I looked up to see him standing there staring at me with his large blue eyes. "You, blonde one, you will be back. You know exactly why."

Of course I knew why but as soon as I looked up to speak to him he was gone. I didn't want to question it.

The journey back was long and eerily quiet. Even Ichiya managed to shut up. After a change of clothes and a trip to the village doctor I was on my way back home. The Trimen had to stay for unknown purposes.

Now that Acnologia had appeared and he was exactly where I thought he would be, I had to be on look out for the mission to terminate him. I could go earlier. But Draconia distinctly said, "Get yourself on the mission," not, "Go alone." It was probably for some shady reason about how the timing will only be right then as per usual.

Sooner or later I was back at the guild, I did face some humiliation for coming home from an easy two day mission a day early, completely bruised and battered and without the reward money.

After that I had the subject of the mission to deal with. Of course it wasn't going to be on the normal message board. It would probably be in the S class board and that meant one thing. Laxus.

Now I was the last person in the world that would want to deal with the self righteous closeted-pervert on that particular day BUT the situation called for it.

Of course I was gonna try sneak in first.

But of course I had to be interrupted first. And not just by any random idiot, noooo it was Natsu and his idiot glare.

I sighed. I probably would need some help stealing it, and Natsu was the only one that had ever successfully stolen a mission.

"Natsu." I sat down next to him at the table he had been glaring at me from for the last week.

"Hmmmm? So the traitor has finally come to let me on the info."

"Yes pretty much." His eyes widened and leaned in closer to me as if he knew the information was gonna be top secret. "The last mission I went on pretty much confirmed that there is a dragon on Tenrou Island. A mission to terminate it is gonna pop up but it's probably S class. Not only that, it's probably upstairs in the S class room right now. So in simple terms I need you to help me steal the mission." By the end of it his mouth was opened wider than I had ever seen it, which says a lot considering how wide he opens his damn cake-hole to fit food in it.

"LET'S GO THEN!" I guess I was gonna need some help and who was better to help me than the child of the Salamander himself.

* * *

He was definitely the worst person on the face of the earth I could as for help.

Our last two attempts had failed completely which they obviously would considering they consisted of attempting to sneak past Mirajane who virtually lived at the bar.

Seeing Laxus walk through the door made me stop and think, "Hey Natsu, do you think I could make Laxus get the mission for us?"

He nodded violently and I sighed. I did not want to do what was on my mind but for the sake of that little boy on Tenrou Island I would do a lot.

"Hey Laxus!"

He turned and looked at me suspiciously, "Have you finally had a change of heart, have you been enlightened and decided to upgrade from those idiots to me?"

"Don't call them idiots. And if by "enlightened" you mean I've decided to be your girlfriend then yes?"

He stared at me blankly for a few seconds before his face broke into a coy grin, "Well, it's about time baby."

"On one condition that you have to promise to go by," he frowned at me and I smiled, "Okay babe?" URGHHHHHH. Babe? The word itself was just disgusting.

He smirked and put an arm around my waist. I heard a few whispers break out around me and I sighed. "Sure Sugarlips what do you need?" I felt my eyebrow twitch at the nickname but I was not going to comment. At all. Ever. SUGARLIPS? What the actual fuck?

I cleared my throat, "I need a mission from the S class floor."

He stared at me, looking for a sign that I was serious before laughing and staring at me,"Are you crazy?"

"Come on, please?" I took a step towards him and laced my arms around his shoulders in an awkward hug. "Please my cute little lightning bolt?" I HATED MY SELF AND I WANTED TO DIE. Those words must never be said in that order to Laxus in ANY conversation.

He stared at me for a bit and sighed, "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely." NICELY? I would slap someone if they called me that. Literally.

"It's the one about the Dragon." I tore away from him and he nodded.

I watched him walk up the stairs to the second floor and walked back over to Natsu. He looked up at me from his spot on the floor, "Well?"

"In the bag. The nasty puke filled bag, but in the bag no less." He came down the stairs a minute later seemingly holding nothing. He pulled me in for a hug and shoved the mission in my back trouser pocket, which was too touchy feely for my likings but it was all for the mission.

"I'll see you later." I said. He pulled out of the hug and of course I heaved a sigh of relief.

Till I felt his lips on mine. He pulled away and offered me another coy grin. "See you later?"

I nodded to shocked for words as I watched him walk off.

The guild was silent with shock till I looked up and saw a naked abdomen and black head of hair leave the guild and slam the door extra hard, leaving it partially frozen. "I wonder what Gray's so pissed about?" Natsu was still behind me acting as if nothing had happened, after all he was the only who knew what had happened.

I had the same question lingering in my mind.

Why was Gray so irritated?

Unless...

Oh Sugarlips.

Gray liked me.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I am ultra sorry for my slow reviews (as usual)

i hate myself for what I did to poor Gray in this chappie buttt SOMEONE MUST SUFFER MWAHAHAHA.

Please follow review, follow and favourite!


End file.
